


Passing Through Fire

by mollymauks



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Explicit Consent, Molly is now Explicitly genderfluid in canon so I'm not tagging this as m/m, Other, PTSD, PWP, Scars, This be SMUT, Trust Issues, alternating povs, and for anyone wondering: he's explicitly nonbinary in this fic, bc caleb's involved so naturally, but I don't go into detail with it in this one, filthy smut, idk what else to say y'all, just enjoy the filth, smidge of angst though, that is for another fic, this one is just for porn and feelings, this thing got so long and so out of hand but it's DONE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollymauks/pseuds/mollymauks
Summary: 'Mollymauk tasted like fire, and for the first time in too long, Caleb Widogast was not afraid.'Molly and Caleb's first time sleeping together, Caleb has some misgivings, and Molly helps him to work through them.NSFW. Explicit content.





	Passing Through Fire

 

Mollymauk tasted like fire, and for the first time in too long, Caleb Widogast was not afraid.

There was always a heat to the tiefling. His skin burned as though his veins ran with flames, instead of blood. It had always seemed counterintuitive to Caleb that he radiated such heat, such warmth, such _life_ , but the power that he channelled from his blood was ice.  

Caleb’s back hit a wall, but he barely noticed. Molly’s forked tongue was pressing gently against his lips, and as he parted them and opened for him, he was aware of nothing but the consuming heat of being with his partner.

He was at the centre of an inferno, an inferno that he had not created, and it caused everything but the person he danced within these flames with to fade, like a swirl of ash lost amidst a hurricane’s winds.

Caleb melted gladly into Molly’s heat, felt his tongue press into his mouth and moaned softly into it. He felt Molly’s hand sink into his thick hair, felt the tips of his claws scrape his skull, and still he was not afraid.

It was a heady thing, to be so free of fear. He had forgotten what that felt like. Even though, once, a hundred lifetimes ago, the boy he had been had known that feeling so thoroughly, it had destroyed him, and all those he held dear. He had never thought to taste this again, had never _wanted_ to taste this again, this blissful calm, this ignorant peace, this infinite trust in himself, and in another.

Then he had met Mollymauk.

Like so much else, Molly had changed this about him. He had taken away his fear. He had taken away the all-consuming fear that had laced his every breath since he had come back to himself and remembered what he’d done, and why.

He no longer feared the flames, or the heat. Molly was a fire himself, bound into the form of a tiefling by his beloved Moonweaver. He burned whenever Caleb touched him. And Caleb burned with him. It felt good. It felt better than good. It felt divine.

“Caleb,” Molly whispered against his lips, his voice almost hoarse.

His clawed fingers were deft, and always surprisingly gentle to Caleb, as all touches were, as they moved from his back to the front of his coat and picked apart the toggles. He didn’t push the coat from his shoulders, but he let it hang, and pressed his palms flat against Caleb’s chest with a soft moan.

Caleb looked into his eyes, burning red, without iris or pupil, they were easier to have look into him than others. They were not intent and piercing onto a spot, feeling as though they were stripping him bare, laying his soul before them, and judging every inch of his being.

He did not feel vulnerable when Molly looked at him. He felt quite the reverse. He felt powerful. Those red eyes were burning with hot, molten awe, reverence thrumming through him with every heaving pulse of his chest as he fought for breath.

He had done this to him. _He_ had done it. Mollymauk was always so composed, so nonchalant, so comfortably confident in every situation. And he could make him melt. He could make him weak. He could make him get down on his knees and _beg_ if he wished it. The thought made him shudder faintly. Having that much control over another person was terrifying, and it almost made him break all over again. Someone trusting him that much, that they would willingly put their heart in his hands, then close his fingers over it, was too much.

He lowered his head, and, as he always did, Molly seemed to know just what to do. He slid a clawed finger beneath Caleb’s chin and raised it, leaned in, and kissed him once more. And again, Caleb let himself get lost in the pulsing heat of his partner.

Heat pulsed in Caleb’s core and he realised that he _wanted_ this. He wanted Mollymauk, more than he had wanted anything this real, this _good_ in a long time. That scared him, too. And Molly knew that. Molly knew that this act of intimacy, this act of trust, this thing terrified him. So it would have to be his choice. He would have to initiate, he would have to want, and own that desire, that power he had over Molly, that power to choose whether or not they took this step.

With a deep breath, he let the kiss fade, gentle and inevitable as the sea rushing against a beach, then pulling once more back into the safety of its heart. Then he reached out and tangled his fingers with Molly’s and dew him slowly, deliberately, back to the bed.

Molly’s eyes widened slightly, but he allowed himself to be led through his surprise without resistance.

Caleb sat down, and drew Molly with him, who looked breathless as he reached out and cupped Caleb’s cheek in his hand, claws scraping gently against the newly forming stubble on his jaw.

“You’re sure?” Molly whispered, his voice hoarse and ragged, as though he had not used it for days.

Caleb nodded, “I am sure. I want this. I want _you_ , but...” he trailed off, flushing, lowering his eyes.

“But?” Molly prompted gently.

“I am afraid,” Caleb admitted.

The naked truth felt as vulnerable as it would have baring his body.

Molly softened the hand against his cheek, brushed it with his knuckles and said softly, “We can go slow, love. I promise I don’t bite.” Caleb looked up to see Molly’s grin, and the sparkle in his eyes before he cocked his head to one side and added coyly, “Unless you ask me for it.”

“Molly,” Caleb said, each word slow and deliberate, as though he weighed it on his tongue before letting it spill out. He covered the tieflings hand with his own, which trembled slightly, though neither of them called attention to that. “It is not you that I am afraid of.”

“Caleb,” Molly whispered softly, reaching out and cupping his cheek again, such a tender expression on his face that it made Caleb want to die right there in that moment.

“Don’t,” Caleb said, voice cracking slightly, “Please, please don’t do that, Mollymauk.” Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and reached out and brushed his fingers over the exposed triangle of lavender skin at his chest.

“Just,” he breathed, leaning in and dragging his lips down to Molly’s neck.

Molly keened softly and tilted back his head, giving him better access on instinct it seemed. His hand slid around to Caleb’s back and held him firmly, the points of his claws digging into his back. Caleb carded his fingers through Molly’s hair and sucked gently over the red eye on the peacock tattoo, which made Molly _moan_.

“Let me take care of you,” Caleb breathed in Molly’s ear, dragging his lips to his mouth and kissing him. “ _Please_ ,” he breathed, tugging gently on Molly’s earlobe with his teeth, “Let me take care of you, Mollymauk.”

“I mean,” Molly said, grinning but breathless, a darker flush suffusing his skin, “If you _insist_.”

Caleb all but pounced on him. Pushing him back down onto the bed he eased off the brightly patterned coat the tiefling always wore. It slipped, headed for the ground, but he caught it, and folded it gently on top of the desk instead.

Molly opened his mouth, looking surprised but gratified, but found it occupied with kissing Caleb a moment later. As he pressed his tongue into Molly’s mouth, he began tugging at the strings of his shirt, loosening it to the point it was easy to peel from him.

Caleb studied him, drinking in every flawless inch of him, every deep scar that criss-crossed his body, every point of colour from his tattoos.

Cocking his head to one side, he gently stroked one of Molly’s already hardening nipples and said, “You really weren’t lying about those nipple rings.”

Molly favoured him with a lazy grin, “I told you,” he replied easily, “They catch on shit.”

“Like teeth?” Caleb suggested with a small smile.

“Tee- _Oh_ ,” Molly began, before breaking off into a faint moan as Caleb sucked a nipple between his teeth, biting down gently to illustrate his point.

Molly moaned softly and reached up, pressing his fingers into Caleb’s hair, his claws scraping against his scalp. Caleb let Molly guide him, nudging him across his chest to suck on his other nipple, which caused him to moan softly, his back arching, his tail curling around Caleb’s wrist.

“Caleb,” Molly whispered, a distinct purr in his voice. “ _Caleb_.”

“Yes, Mollymauk?” he said quietly, projecting a composure he didn’t feel into his voice, stroking the tips of his fingers up and down Molly’s chest.

“Please,” he rasped. He moaned softly as Caleb stroked his fingers beneath the waistband of his trousers. “ _Please_ ,” he repeated.

Caleb smiled and leaned down, brushing his lips against Molly’s as he said, “Please what, Mollymauk? Be specific.”

“Please make me come in any way you see fit, you filthy Zemnian tease,” Molly snapped, his head tilting back, his hands fisting the bed sheets, claws piercing the thin fabric. “And do it _quickly_.”

A soft laugh rasped from Caleb at that, and he leaned down and brushed his lips against Molly’s, “You are very demanding, Molly.”

“I’m so easy-going, normally,” Molly explained in a hoarse pant, “That when you have me wet and willing in bed, my patience wears thin quite quickly.”

Caleb cocked his head to the side slightly, gazing down at Molly and repeated softly, and slowly, drawing the words out as though he liked the taste of them, “Wet and willing?”

Molly groaned, wrapping his fingers around Caleb’s wrist, and drew his hand down between his legs until he could fee precisely how wet and willing the tiefling was for him. His eyes slipped shut for a moment. Gods have mercy, it had been a while, but he _wanted_ this.

 It had been so long since had wanted, since he had allowed himself that luxury, and now, here, with Molly, he felt it, felt it in his bones, in what was left of his shredded soul and ravaged heart.

He _wanted_ Mollymauk Tealeaf. He wanted to feel what he did to him. He wanted to fuck him raw. He wanted to make him come. He wanted to make him _scream_.

“Then perhaps,” Caleb mused quietly, “I should do something about that.”

“Yes,” Molly panted, grinning wickedly at him, “Perhaps you should, Caleb. Especially since you caused it in the first pl-“ Molly’s smart lip was cut-off as Caleb slid his fingers beneath the waistband of his trousers, brushing their tips lightly over his clit, which silenced him almost instantly. Almost like magic.

He smirked, just a little, in spite of himself.

“You _can_ be quiet,” Caleb teased lightly, settling into himself just a little, encouraged by Molly’s reaction, and the old instincts that were guiding the gentle, teasing curve and press of his fingers. “I would never have believed it had I not seen it with my own eyes in this moment.”

Molly opened his mouth for another no doubt snappy, sarcastic retort, but Caleb drew gentle circles over his clit and he collapsed down onto the bed, mewling pathetically instead, claws tearing the holes he had already made in the sheets a little wider.

“Do you like this?” Caleb asked, quietly, stroking his fingers gently over his clit in slow, circular motions.

Molly moaned loudly in answer, and Caleb took that for a yes.

“And this?” Caleb asked softly, sliding his fingers a little lower, teasing at his entrance. Molly arched against his hand, grinding his hips against it, trying to push Caleb’s fingers to where they were wanted.

“Yes,” Molly growled, “ _Yes_.”  He wrapped his fingers around Caleb’s wrist, and pulled him closer, kissing him, “But do it _properly_ ,” he rasped, “ _Please_.”

He pulled at the laces of his own trousers, loosening them, arching from the bed and trying to push them down. Caleb smiled and pulled them gently down, baring Molly entirely to him.  

“Would you like me to use my mouth?” Caleb asked quietly, tilting his head to one side.

Molly let out a long, drawn out moan.  

“I’m sorry?” Caleb said, a soft smile tugging at his lips.

“Caleb, you fucking _tease_ ,” Molly gasped hopelessly. “Caleb, if you _don’t_ put your mouth on me this instant, I’m going to-“

He broke off again in a low groan as Caleb did as he’d been asked.

“Good,” Molly whispered hoarsely, “That’s good. But I, I need-“ he broke off, panting, eyes closed.

“What do you need, Mollymauk?” Caleb asked, drawing away, the heat of his breath alone still enough to make the tiefling quake. “Tell me,” he murmured, “And I will give it to you.”

“ _More_ ,” Molly choked. One of his hands reached down blindly and fisted itself in Caleb’s hair. “Fingers,” he rasped, “Something inside me. Caleb. Please.”

Caleb obliged, and there was something near holy in the way Molly’s back arched in response, how his tail thrashed from side to side, how his head tilted back, exposing the slender column of his throat as he _moaned_.

“Mouth, put your mouth on me,” Molly managed to get out. His fingers flexed in Caleb’s hair as he did as he was asked, and adjusted his position slightly. “Good,” Molly groaned, “Good, that’s it, that’s-“ He broke off with a strangled moan of pleasure.

Heat was pooling in Caleb’s core as he had Mollymauk Tealeaf entirely at his mercy, and writhing in pleasure for _him_. But he pushed it away, trying to ignore it. Fire was not a temptation he would give in to again. Not even when it felt _this_ good.

Molly’s back arched again as he pushed his hips harder against Caleb’s mouth. “ _Caleb_ ,” he whined, desperately. “Caleb, Caleb, Caleb-“

Gods, his name sounded like a prayer on Molly’s tongue. He had never thought to hear the tiefling truly pray. Fjord said he conducted rituals to the Moonweaver over his swords, but Caleb had never fully understood the depth of devotion contained within him. But he knew it now. As Molly gasped his name again and again, he knew it.

“Caleb I’m close,” Molly panted, and Caleb was amused to see that, as he lost more and more of his control, his tongue, which he had managed to tame for a few heartbeats, became looser, and looser, and words spilled out like rain from the heavens during a thunderstorm. “Caleb _please_ , don’t stop.”

He couldn’t even if he’d wanted to. The sounds pouring from Molly’s throat were like music, and his body was helpless but to obey its rhythm.

Molly let out a long, keening cry, his back arching from the bed, his hands jerking, his claws tearing strips from the delicate sheets as he came around Caleb’s fingers.

He collapsed panting down onto the bed, and Caleb did not think he’d ever seen anything quite so beautiful.

He gave him a moment to compose himself, then, asked, “Again?” mildly, wiping his mouth.

Molly groaned, but threw him a lazy grin at the same time, “If you can, I certainly won’t say no to you, darling,” he replied with a cocky ease.

Caleb growled softly and pulled Molly’s hips back down against his mouth with a strength that bordered on possessive.

It didn’t take him long to bring Molly to the edge again, to have him begging, writhing, _pleading_ for release. As Molly chanted his name, over and over again, Caleb gave him what he wanted. And didn’t stop.

Not until Molly had come for a third time, until, hoarse and so breathless he could only wheeze, he begged him to stop.

Caleb withdrew at once, hunger tearing through his insides like a wildfire blazing through a forest, and it was becoming harder and harder to ignore.

Watching Molly made it simultaneously easier, and harder. The smooth curves of his lavender body, peppered with the scars of his cruel kind of magic. The way his body stilled, but trembled at a gentle touch from Caleb. The heat that poured from him like an infectious scent, drawing him in, making him harder, making him desperate-

“Caleb.”

Molly’s voice, hoarse but thick with pleasure, snapped him back to reality.

“Yes?” he said, a little dazedly.

Molly pushed himself up with one hand, using the other to shove his sweaty hair back from his face, and slid towards Caleb, pulling him in, kissing him.

“You are,” Molly breathed, capturing his mouth again in another bruising kiss, “Without a doubt,” he kissed him again, deep and tantalising, giving him a taste of that wicked silver tongue, “The most wonderful man,” Caleb felt himself blushing, but had no chance to respond for Molly’s mouth was covering his once more, “I have ever met.”

He opened his mouth to say something, but Molly placed a long, slender finger to his lips, halting him, and added in a soft purr, “And I want you to tell me what you want.”

“I do not expect any kind of reciprocation-“ Caleb said immediately.

“Caleb, Caleb, Caleb,” Molly said with a low laugh, “I’m disappointed, you’re usually so precise, so literal.”

 He leaned in and kissed his neck, and he should tell him to stop, good Gods, he should beg him to stop, because it feels so good, and if he doesn’t, he’s not sure what he’s going to do. But he didn’t. He lets Molly nip lightly at his neck, tipped his head back to give him better access, had to bite his lip to stop himself whining in protest when Molly pulled away.

“I didn’t ask what you _expected_ , Caleb,” Molly said, placing that burning mouth against his skin once more and making him want to _burn_ for him. “I asked you what you _wanted_.”

He can’t say it. He can’t. He can’t admit it. He can’t let himself give in to it. He has to be stronger than that.

“What do you want?” Molly purred gently, nibbling on Caleb’s ear.

And fuck him, but he had never been a strong man.

“I want you,” Caleb panted hoarsely, his forehead pressed against Molly’s, his eyes closed, self-disgust in every word. And then his voice broke, and so did the iron in it, and he trembled as he gripped his thighs so tightly his blunt nails were leaving deep marks in the soft pale skin, “But I cannot trust myself with you.”

******************************************************************************

Molly watched him for a long moment, the hunched back, the bowed head, the way he shook, the way his face twisted with the disgust at his own desire, his own need, the way he had given into it, and he felt his heart break.

“Caleb,” Molly breathed softly, keeping his voice as steady as he could. He reached out tentatively, grazed the wizard’s face with the tips of his claws. He did not pull away. He seemed incapable of deliberately putting distance between them. He leaned in just a little, and Molly encouraged it, flattening his hand against his cheek, cradling his face, lifting it gently up.

“Do you trust me?” he asked, very quietly.  

“Yes,” Caleb mumbled back at once, with such speed and certainty that Molly was taken aback for a moment, “Of course I do.”

“Then _trust me_ ,” Molly murmured back. He leaned in slowly, pressed his lips against Caleb’s jawline, dragged them back until they were against his ear, so close his breath would be hot on the shell of it, made sure that Caleb would _feel_ his next words, “Trust me when I say that I want this. I want _you_.”

“Molly-“ Caleb began, voice trembling.

“I’ve wanted you for _weeks_ , Caleb,” Molly continued, his voice a low purr, thrumming with lust, “I’ve wanted you to kiss me. I’ve wanted you to touch me. I’ve wanted you to make me scream for you with your fingers, and your tongue, and your magic.” Caleb trembled as Molly leaned down, draping himself over the wizard and gasped, “But more than anything else, Caleb, I’ve wanted you inside me.”

Caleb cursed softly in Zemnian and Molly smiled faintly.

“Do you want that, too?” he asked.

“Yes,” Caleb snapped, “Yes, of course I do, I want it so badly I feel I may claw myself free of my own skin to get at you right now. That is the problem! Why can’t you understand that?”

Molly sat back for a long moment, considering Caleb, his head cocked to one side. Then he leaned in, tilted his chin up, and hovered, waiting, letting Caleb choose. He kissed him, slowly, but in a way that betrayed his underlying hunger. Molly closed his eyes, sinking into it, letting Caleb guide them.

When he opened them again he said quietly, “You can trust me?”

“You know that I can,” Caleb replied, “I would not be here with you if I could not.”

Molly pressed forwards, slowly, but deliberately, straddling Caleb’s lap, grinding against him, hissing softly as he realised how hard he was for him.

“Can you trust me with this?” Molly asked, quietly, looking up and meeting Caleb’s eyes in the semi-darkness of the room.

Caleb looked at him for a long time in silence, then, very slowly, he nodded.

Molly felt a rush of gratitude and emotion at the trust he was being given, and he leaned in, sliding a hand behind Caleb’s head, gently stroking his neck as he kissed him, deeply, and intensely, but with less of the lust, trying to push his feelings into it.

Caleb seemed to understand, and responded in kind, sinking into the kiss, allowing Molly to pull him closer.

They broke apart panting, and Molly smiled playfully, tugging at the opening of Caleb’s coat, “I’m afraid this might have to go if we’re to proceed, love,” he said.

Caleb hesitated for a fraction of a second, then nodded, allowing Molly to slip it free. He set it down very carefully, and made sure it was still within easy reach of the bed, and of the wizard. He knew perfectly well that Caleb’s attachment to it was partially sentimental, but mostly practical. All of his spell components were located in the different pockets, without it, he could not make most of his magic work. Molly understood what he was giving up.

He kissed him gently, dragged his lips down to his neck and sucked until Caleb tilted his head back, let his eyes flutter closed. His hands rested on his thighs, his fingers flexing unconsciously as he swallowed at the pleasure, though he remained silent, which Molly could have guessed.

“Shirt next,” he breathed, fingers curling beneath the hem, stroking gently at Caleb’s skin, feeling him arch into him, nodding urgently.

Molly pulled it up over his head, then sat back to admire him. Caleb, however, had other ideas. He flushed and tried to cover himself instinctively with his arms. Molly reached out and caught his wrists, “Please,” he said quietly, “Don’t.”

Still blushing, Caleb reluctantly let his arms drop. He was not toned, but soft in certain places, and too sharp in others. His skin was pale, and splattered with freckles, like the night sky was with stars.

Molly smiled softly, but Caleb said abruptly, “If you are going to try and tell me that I look perfect, please don’t waste your breath.”

Molly snorted. “No-one looks _perfect_ , Caleb,” he said, dismissively. “If I were going to compliment you, I would only say something that was true.” He leaned in and kissed him gently, “Like the fact that I think you’re beautiful.” Caleb flushed so darkly, Molly almost feared for his health. But then he smiled and nuzzled at his neck and whispered, “Beautiful, and not nearly naked enough for my liking.”

“Then perhaps,” Caleb murmured, lifting his hips, “You should do something about that.”

Molly smirked and did just that, gently sliding Caleb’s trousers down and pulling them free, then sitting back to admire him.

After several long moments of this, heat pulsing in his core, the tip of his tongue trailing across his bottom lip, Caleb interrupted him with a dry cough, and Molly looked up at his face, eyebrows raised slightly.

“Are you getting impatient, love?” he teased, arching an eyebrow.

Caleb groaned and had the audacity to roll his eyes at him, so Molly licked a long, slow stripe along his length in retaliation, which caused his eyes to flutter closed instead as his whole body shuddered with pleasure.

He cursed softly in Zemnian and whispered, almost more to himself than to Molly, “It has been too long, too long since I have felt that.”

Something tightened in Molly’s chest and he crawled back up the bed, kissing Caleb’s lips tenderly. He no longer wanted to tease, no longer wanted to play with the man before him. He wanted to _worship_ him.

He wanted to make up for the touches Caleb had not had in too long, wanted to devote himself to rekindling that fire, that intimacy inside him that he needed, that he longed for, that he _deserved_. He wanted them pressed skin to skin, so close that it was impossible to say who began and ended where. He wanted Caleb to cling to him, to pull him closer, to close his eyes and press Molly against him until he forgot that he had ever been alone.

He kissed his way slowly down Caleb’s body, making sure to suck and bite at both nipples until Caleb was panting and breathless. He moved slowly down his body, pressing his lips to every freckle he found on the way, and there were quite a few. Down, and down, and down. Caleb’s breathing was shallow and laboured now, his head tipped back, his body quivering, anticipating what was about to come.

Molly nuzzled gently at the thin strip of fine red hair that dusted Caleb’s navel, then paused and looked up at him.

“You trust me?” he asked, and this time he flashed his fangs at Caleb, making him aware this was a very specific question, with a very specific end result.

Caleb swallowed tightly at the sight of him, but nodded with an urgency Molly would never have expected before he’d gotten the wizard into bed, and all hot and bothered. He had discovered over the years that he had that effect on people, the ability to strip them back, discover what hidden surprises lurked beneath their surface personalities.

Molly took Caleb gently into his mouth and began to work steadily up and down, teasing him with his tongue, making sure he was quite ready. In truth, he hadn’t needed much preparation. Getting Molly off multiple times had apparently been quite good for him, but he hadn’t been able to resist having a taste of him.

He could feel heat pooling in his core, could feel the slickness between his thighs, and the _ache_ to have Caleb inside him. His tail was thrashing behind him, and he had given up trying to make it behave. He had more important things to concentrate on. Like the way Caleb’s hands had drifted into his hair, carefully avoiding his horns.

He paused for a moment and he felt Caleb give a small huff of indignation at the loss of contact. But Molly grinned and tapped one of his horns saying, “You can touch them, you know. If you want to.” Caleb blinked down at him through a haze of pleasure, as though he was very far away, “I’ve been told they’re quite good for steering,” he added, helpfully.

Caleb choked.

Molly smirked and sunk back down onto Caleb, feeling the tension in his body release as he did so.

“Molly,” Caleb mumbled softly, one hand on one of Molly’s horns, the other in his own hair. His body was arching, his hips starting to buck instinctively into Molly’s mouth. “Molly, Molly, Molly,” he sang, back arching even more with every pump of Molly’s lips around him.

“Stop,” Caleb panted a moment later, the words shuddering out of him, “Stop, a moment, please.”

Molly did as he was told at once, sitting up and blinking at Caleb with concern. “Are you alright?” he asked quickly.

“Yes, I am fine, but, I, ah-“ He broke off, flustered. “That was good, Mollymauk, very good,” Molly couldn’t help preening just a little at those words, “But I-“ He blushed darkly and looked away. Even now, when Molly had had his mouth wrapped around his cock seconds later, he seemed embarrassed about what he wanted.

He stroked his hands gently up and down Caleb’s thighs and said softly, “What is it, Caleb?”

Caleb was silent for a long moment, before he finally looked up at him and said, quietly but firmly, “I want to be inside you, Mollymauk. The way you said you wanted me to be.” Molly felt something tighten in him as desire raked at his nerves, demanding that he push Caleb down into the mattress and fuck him until he begged for mercy. But Caleb’s voice distracted him, babbling beneath him, “Of course, if you would rather continue as we are that is no problem, no problem at all I- I would be honoured if you would- Any way you see fit, I am, I am not here to make demands of you or-“

“Caleb,” Molly said, in that soft, singsong way that always got his blood boiling, his head cocked slightly to one side, “I mean this with all the love in the world, I truly do, but please: shut the fuck up.”

Caleb opened his mouth to disobey that request almost at once, and Molly kissed him. He waited until he felt the tension bleed from Caleb’s body into the air around them, thickening it, making it hot, and tense, and hard to breathe. He let the wizard melt into him, let him rise a little from the bed, one hand sliding behind Molly’s head to allow him to deepen the kiss.

They were so lost in each other that it was the most natural thing in the world when Molly’s body began to move closer, as though magnetically drawn to Caleb’s, and he made no effort to fight it.

When they broke apart, Molly was straddling Caleb’s hips, staring down at him, gently brushing the hair from his face so that he could look into those beautiful blue eyes as he did this.

“Are you ready?” he asked, breathlessly.

Caleb stared up at him for a long moment, then reached out and gently linked their hands together before he nodded and rasped, his voice a little hoarse, but steady, and sure, “I am ready. I trust you, Mollymauk.”

Molly nodded and rose up on his knees, taking Caleb in one hand, then sinking down slowly onto him. He moaned at the feeling of finally, _finally_ , having Caleb inside him. Caleb squeezed his hand as his breathing hitched, his back arching, his eyes clamping shut, his mouth open, but no sound came from him.

Molly settled down on top of Caleb, rolling his hips and making the wizard tremble beneath them. He looked down at Caleb, who nodded, and began rocking his hips, easing into a gentle rhythm, though his body screamed for _more_ , faster, harder, _now_.

But he had his eyes fixed on Caleb, who had his eyes closed again, his lips moving soundlessly, likely forming some kind of Zemnian curse, and even if it would have killed him, he’d have taken this slow and easy for his sake.

That was until the hand that was not clutching his own gripped his hip. Caleb’s blunt nails were digging into his skin and he was panting, “Mollymauk,” he rasped, and Molly felt a tingle of pleasure trickle down his spine at the way Caleb said his name while he was inside him, “Do you think I am made of glass?” he demanded. Molly opened his mouth, startled, but Caleb groaned, lifting his hips slightly, and said, “I am not going to break, damn you.” He tugged on Molly’s hip and growled, “ _Fuck me,_ Molly.”

Molly didn’t need telling twice.

Both of them gasped as he increased his pace, rising up, then sinking back down onto Caleb, again, and again, and again.

“Good,” Molly panted, as Caleb arched into him, proving to have the same iron self-restraint in bed that he displayed outside it. “That’s good, that’s it, _Caleb_.” He arched his back as pleasure began to flare through him. His tail curled itself around Caleb’s thigh, but he didn’t seem to mind. “Good boy,” Molly whined, thrusting a little harder, “Good boy.”

Caleb let out a small sound at that, something closer to a whisper, and a delighted smile spread across Molly’s face.

“Do you like that?” he whispered, leaning down and nuzzling at Caleb’s neck, “Do you like it when I praise you? Do you like it when I tell you how fucking good you feel? Do you want me to do it again?”

“Yes,” Caleb rasped, lifting his hips a little more, “Gods, Mollymauk, _yes_. You know I love that tongue of yours.”

“I do,” Molly smirked, “And I love your tongue, too, darling, it has a lot of talents of its own.” Caleb’s breathing hitched at that and he trembled faintly at the praise. “You’re so good, Caleb,” Molly continued, dropping his voice to a low purr, and enjoying the effect this had, “So good for me, so-“ he broke off as Caleb shifted slightly beneath him, altering their angle, hitting him in just the right spot, and he moaned more loudly, his eyes clamping shut with pleasure, his claws flexing against Caleb’s chest, “That’s it,” he panted, “That’s it, that’s it, that’s _perfect_.”

Gods, he’d only meant this to be about Caleb, about his pleasure, about him reconnecting with someone else after too long, but the way the pleasure was coiling in his stomach, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold on.

Molly whined helplessly, his rhythm faltering for a moment as he gasped out, “Caleb, I want-“ he bowed his head, breaking off and trembling as pleasure pulsed through him, “I want to come.”

“Again?” Caleb panted back, “Greedy, Mollymauk.”

Molly opened his mouth to reply, shocked, but then he saw the way Caleb’s eyes glittered with a playfulness he would never have expected of him. He laughed, the sound bubbling from him in delight before he could help it, and leaned down to kiss him again.

“Yes,” he gasped back, straightening up and increasing his pace, “Again, Caleb.” He smirked down at him, bracing a hand on the wall over Caleb’s head, suspending himself over him, “Unless you don’t think you’re up to that, Mister Caleb.”

In answer, Caleb growled softly, pulled Molly down and kissed him. Then his fingers slid between Molly’s legs, sliding him over his clit in a rhythm that had _ruined_ him earlier, and Molly was whimpering his name helplessly as his thighs began to tremble with the effort of maintaining his pace.

Caleb drew him down further, and Molly was helpless to resist him, then he arched up and nipped gently at his ear before whispering, “Come for me, Mollymauk. I want to feel you come for me again. Now.”

Molly opened his mouth to say something that would have been both startlingly witty, and shockingly hot, but all that he managed was a drawn out moan, that might have been Caleb’s name, if he’d been coherent enough to identify it.

He froze up as his climax pulsed through him, squeezing Caleb’s hand so tightly he was afraid he was crushing it. He pressed the other against the wall, bracing himself as he started to come down, his entire body trembling, his head suddenly swimming.

“Caleb,” he panted, pulsing his hips weakly down, realising as he did so that Caleb had not come with him, “Caleb, I can’t, I-“ he was shaking so badly, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold himself up, much less continuing fucking the wizard beneath him.

“Shh,” Caleb murmured quietly, something about Molly’s uncertainty in this moment emboldening him.

He placed his hands gently on Molly’s hips again, and guided him up and off him.

“I don’t want to stop-“ Molly began to protest. If he didn’t feel Caleb come inside him before the night was out, he might have to tie the wizard to the bed to stop him ever leaving it.

“I know,” Caleb said, quietly.

He pushed Molly down gently into the mattress and moved over him with a smooth, fluid confidence that betrayed the man he might once have been, before the fire had burned him down to the bones, and the cruel world had made a new, hollow man upon them.

As he moved to enter Molly once more, though, he hesitated. Molly reached up, cupping Caleb’s face with one hand, the other moving to his waist to steady him. “I trust you, Caleb,” he whispered, arching up and pulling him into a kiss. He slid the hand on his face down until he found Caleb’s hand, and laced their fingers together once more, giving him a reassuring squeeze. “I trust you.”

Caleb thrust forwards and slid into him again in a single, fluid motion, and Molly’s body arched, oversensitive as he was after his climax, and a whimper bubbled from his throat. He felt Caleb freeze up again, and wrapped his legs instinctively around his waist, pulling him in deeper.

“Don’t stop,” Molly panted at him, “By all the gods and their good graces, Caleb, don’t you dare fucking stop.”

Caleb released his breath in a soft laugh, that huffed out against Molly’s face, then kissed him. “I am not going to stop,” he whispered back, dipping down and brushing his lips against Molly’s lips again, “I am going to fuck you until you come again screaming my name.”

He said it so matter-of-factly, the way that he said everything, as though it was a simple statement, something that went beyond a promise, it was merely fact.

Molly moaned, his hips arching up against Caleb, trying to urge him into movement. “Where the fuck have you been hiding?” he panted. Caleb blushed again, looking suddenly awkward and self-conscious, as though afraid he had gone too far, and Molly reached up and kissed him fiercely before assuring him, “I like it.”

Caleb smiled a little at that, then squeezed Molly’s hand, and that was all the warning he got before Caleb began to fuck into him, setting a hard, fast rhythm.

Molly moaned again, praising as much as he could between pants, and whines, as Caleb’s breathing became ragged. His back arched, and he pressed his forehead against Molly’s chest, burying his face against his neck, his body shaking.

“Caleb,” Molly gasped, “Caleb, look at me, stay with me, _Caleb._ ” He raised his head and looked at Molly, who nodded, moaning more urgently at the unexpected eye contact, at the sudden blaze of intimacy that made the pleasure flare more intensely within him.

“Mollymauk,” Caleb whispered, his eyes shut tight as he thrust into him. A pink flush had spread through his chest, and it was flushing into his cheeks, as though he was embarrassed. He pressed his face into the crook of Molly’s neck, as though wishing to smother the words that burst from him, “Molly. Say my name. Please.”

Molly thought he was going to die off, but he bit his lip painfully, clamping down on it, and reached up to bury his fingers in Caleb’s thick, shaggy hair instead. “Caleb _,”_ he moaned, and he heard Caleb whisper a soft curse in his ear. “Caleb,” Molly said again, “Caleb please, please, _Caleb.”_

With a cry that was quickly muffled against his skin, Caleb thrust once more, deep inside him, and shattered. Molly moaned at the feel of it, his body arching, pressing Caleb more deeply into him, holding him there, keeping him in place, wanting this moment to last as long as the gods would grant him on this earth.

He came back to himself a moment, a minute, an hour, a decade, he wasn’t quite sure, later, and found that Caleb had collapsed on top of him, head pillowed against his chest, still inside him, his eyes closed, looking as though he wished to melt into Molly and never leave.

Molly would have been quite amenable to that, but the impulse to take care of his partner overwhelmed that desire.

“C’mon, love,” he mumbled thickly, pressing a messy kiss to the top of Caleb’s head.

“I am sorry-“ Caleb began, but Molly hushed him with another gentle kiss, then nudged him off.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” he promised, “Don’t go anywhere, now.”

“Couldn’t if I wanted to,” Caleb replied, thickly, his mouth pressed against the mattress where Molly had left him.

Chuckling, Molly rose and headed to the bathroom, where he fetched some damp cloths before returning to Caleb and cleaning them off. He then shifted to pull the wizard close, but Caleb slipped out of his grasp instead.

Molly frowned, propping himself up on an elbow, and watched as Caleb summoned a single globe of light into being to enable him to search the floor. He watched the wizard hastily pick up and pull on his trousers, and then his shirt, though he refrained from buttoning it.

He then turned back to the bed. Molly lifted the sheet up and beckoned to him, clearly inviting him back.

Caleb blinked owlishly at him, the moment of confidence he had displayed lost to the moment, and the sex. “Are you sure?” he began, “I do not want to intrude or-“

“Caleb Widogast,” Molly growled threateningly, “If you don’t get back in this bed and cuddle me this instant, I swear to the Moonweaver I will not be responsible for what happens to you next.”

Caleb managed a weak smile at that, and slinked back to the bed, settling himself down, and allowing Molly to wrap himself happily around him, like an enthusiastic lavender octopus.

“I am sorry,” Caleb began, “I am not very good at this, the-“ he broke off, took a deep breath, and tried to explain, “In the moment it is...Easier. Afterwards I-“ He broke off again then said, “With the clothes, for instance, I would just feel...Vulnerable wearing nothing after we have finished. I, I do not want that, but I understand why you might feel a little,” he searched for the right words, “A little put off by that, but-“

“Not at all,” Molly said, quietly, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Caleb’s neck, “With Jester wandering around, that’s quite prudent.”

“You are still naked as the day you were born, Mollymauk,” Caleb observed bluntly, in typical Caleb fashion.

“Well naturally,” Molly smirked, nuzzling at Caleb’s ear and making him squirm. Caleb was delightfully ticklish, he had discovered recently, a fact he made regular use of. “If she comes barging into my room at the crack of dawn she’ll either appreciate the sight of my bare arse, or she’ll think twice about it next time.”

Caleb let out a soft huff of laughter. Then he sobered and said, more seriously, his body tensing in Molly’s arms, “You are sure that you do not mind?”

“Caleb,” Molly said, patiently, “You could have swaddled yourself in every single piece of clothing that we collectively own- stop thinking about how impractical that metaphor is and go with it-“ he added, irritably, knowing _exactly_ what Caleb had started thinking, “And I wouldn’t give a damn.” He kissed the back of his neck again and gave him a soft squeeze, “The only thing that matters to me is that you’re here right now.”

“Ah,” Caleb said, quietly, as though this had not occurred to him.

“And besides, “Molly continued, shifting into a more comfortable position, letting his tail drape lazily over Caleb’s waist, curling around him in a slightly possessive manner as it did so, “I want you to be comfortable and happy, Caleb. I care about you, you know.”

Caleb was quiet for a moment, then he murmured softly, “I do know.” He was quiet for another long moment, then he said, even more softly, “Thank you, Mollymauk.”

Molly was about to open his mouth to tell him not to be stupid, but then he closed it. Instead, he simply kissed the back of Caleb’s neck, and pulled him a little closer.

The wizard fell asleep in his arms after another few minutes, the single globe of light he had kept glowing under the bed to give them a faint light to talk and cuddle by winking out as he did so, leaving Molly in the darkness of the night.

He remained awake for some time later, holding Caleb close, savouring the feeling of the way their bodies fit together, listening to the steady, peaceful sound of his breathing.

This was something he could get dangerously used to. This was something he could get dangerously addicted to, having Caleb Widogast in his bed, having Caleb Widogast be _his_.

This was something that he could, if he was feeling particularly dangerous, call love.

Well, Molly had been living dangerously since had first crawled out of that grave two years ago. This was nothing.

And yet, as he felt himself begin to drift off, Caleb’s warmth such a comfort, such a strange combination of newness and familiarity, with such aching _rightness_ in it, that he wondered how he had ever slept alone, this was everything.

******************************************************************************

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! This is the first smut I've written for this pairing/fandom, and it's been a while so I'm a little rusty. And also I haven't posted in about a decade, so I guess the writing in general is rusty, too. What I'm saying is: if you liked the thing, please consider dropping me a comment to let me know if you have a minute, it really does mean a lot to me <3


End file.
